


Story For Children

by MidnightCarnival



Series: What Comes After [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Circle of Magi, Insecurity, Lucian Trevelyan, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rite of Tranquility, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCarnival/pseuds/MidnightCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucian assesses Dorian for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story For Children

When Lucian first met Dorian Pavus, he was unsure what to think of him. 

He was driven, decidedly well groomed and spoken, had a slight air of arrogance and excellent posture. 

So really he was exactly what one would expect a mage from Tevinter to look like, minus the blood magic scars. 

Lucian found it difficult to approach the man, afraid that the years of conditioning, bias, and propaganda from the Chantry would only lead to him insulting the man. 

The flirting didn't help, "I enjoy watching you leave." He had said once when he excused himself from their last conversation. It left him feeling....afraid? Excited? Trepidation? 

It wasn't that he....didn't find Dorian attractive. Far from it, the man preened like a bird and had the excellent features that come from generations of carefully chosen marriages and alliances in order to make the most ideal children possible. Perfect teeth, hair, skin, height, voice, and bone structure with magic to boot. If he didn't prefer the company of men, Dorian would have done well in his homeland. The man had said as much himself. 

But a relationship....that would lead to sex and he didn't know if he could do that. Not only had he been used up and left afraid on such interactions like some wounded animal, he didn't know how to explain his....condition to the man. He couldn't very well just rip his clothes off screaming "Ta-daa!" with his very much female body on display. Somehow he did not believe that would go over well for all parties involved. Andraste's blood, he hadn't even told the man that he had once been Tranquil. He always was careful to wear the headband after all. 

What if he thought he was leading him on? Worse, what if he thought it was all some cruel trick. 

No, Lucian would not risk it. 

After all, what was love to the perpetually broken and used up than a children's story? Beautiful to read, but always fictional.


End file.
